Uncertainty
by MiaAren
Summary: Story about love, redemption, among other things. slight steamshipping, and a new shipping: calmrageshipping. **WARNING: CONTAINS PLOT SPOILERS!**
1. Chapter 1

This is the first fan fiction I have ever written. I love the games, I have played and beaten them many times.I hope you enjoy my story, and please review!

* * *

**Uncertainty**

_Chapter 1: Mia's Thoughts_

The group had just left Contigo and was headed for the Jupiter Lighthouse. The clerk at Contigo's inn said that it would only take about a half-day hike, but to Mia, it seemed to take days.

_Time moves so slowly during a long task, _Mia thought, _This quest of theirs is taking much longer than I had expected. It has been six months since I left Imil. I miss it so much. I wonder how Megan – no. I mustn't think of her, it might show on my face._

As she was thinking this, the Jupiter Lighthouse came into view.

"Oh thank the gods!" Garet cried the second the Lighthouse aerie broke the horizon. It seemed that the hike dragged on for Garet, too.

Mia was comforted by the fact that time was crawling by for Garet too. Of all the rowdy obnoxious boys in the group, she liked Garet the most. She wasn't in love with Garet, far from it, but he was always nice to her, and Mia thought that he fancied her. He always seemed to help Mia, and he was mostly focused on her. It wasn't that Mia didn't find Garet attractive, she did notice his large, well cut shoulders and his bulky muscles hidden underneath his clothing, but Garet was just too rash, and he was too impulsive. Mia liked to think that if he slow down and pay more attention to the consequences of his actions, then she would be with him. She knew she was only kidding herself, though. She knew there would be something else inhibiting her; she always found the worst things in guys.

As Mia drew her mind back to the quest, the group was arriving at the base of the Lighthouse

"I sense a commotion from within the Lighthouse. It is as if a great power just awakened," Ivan said suddenly.

"Well the aerie is not burning with Jupiter power, we would be able to see it," Mia responded.

"No…this is different. It is as if the Lighthouse was slumbering, but now it is awake."

"Maybe that will make it easier to pass, since Felix already did half the work for us," Issac noticed.

"Possibly…" was all that Ivan said.

They entered the Lighthouse. All the puzzles and traps were solved for them. They passed straight through the rooms without a hitch except for the occasional monster. Doors were already opened, and paths were already cleared. They continued to ascend the tower at breakneck speed, until they reached the bridge. It seemed sturdy enough, but as soon as Mia stepped foot on it, it collapsed under her, and she fell to a small platform. When she landed she heard and felt her leg crack, and immediately knew that the first thing to do was to heal her leg. She used ply on different parts of her leg several times, and fully healed the broken appendage. After that was taken care of, she pondered on what to do next.

_What a predicament I'm in. how am I ever going to get back up with the others?_ Mia thought. Just as soon as she finished the thought, Garet hit the platform and rolled of. He was holding on to the edge of the platform with one arm.

"Garet! What the hell!? Why did you jump after me?" Mia yelled at Garet, infuriated that he would do something so stupid.

"I was trying to save you!" Garet yelled back.

"Yu shouldn't have jumped after me," by this time, Mia had regained her calm attitude, "Why are you only holding on with one arm?"

"I think I broke my other arm."

"Issac, I need the Lift Gem!" Mia yelled at the others.

"I'm sorry Mia, but I'm kinda locked in battle here. I'm sorry I can't help you," Issac yelled back.

"Mercury Damn it," Mia muttered. Mia then tried to pull Garet by his arm, but he was too heavy for her. "That didn't work; I wonder what I should do?" Then Mia had an idea. "Garet! Give me your hurt arm!" The arm barely made it within her reach, but when she grabbed a hold of it, she channeled Ply psyenergy into the arm, haling it. Then it was a simple task for Garet to pull himself up. Issac looked down to the platform and saw them both waiting there patiently, so he used Lift to get them back up to the correct floor. The bridge was still collapsed, so the group went the other way.

"What happened when we were down here?" Garet asked.

"Well, we met these two Mars Adepts who were the reason Mia fell showed up, and they beat us in battle. Then Felix and his party showed up, and the two Mars Adepts seemed to get angry, and they left. Felix now must light this Lighthouse, or they will kill him," Issac told him.

"Is Jenna still with them?"

"Of course."

Mia took a moment to recall Jenna. The only time she had ever seen Jenna was six months earlier, from afar at the aerie of the Mercury Lighthouse. Mia remembered her long, silky, fire red hair, and her eyes to match. He eyes seemed to have a spark in them that Mia admired. From the little that she had seen Jenna, she seemed passionate about her family. Mia blushed while thinking of Jenna, and she hoped the others would not notice. They crossed through a doorway, and they were in the Lighthouse aerie. The aerie was already burning with Jupiter power. They noticed that the two Mars Adepts that Ivan and Issac just fought lay unconscious before Felix and his group. Alex then appeared to take them away. Mia remained silent as she watched her brother. She was appalled that Alex would commit such a crime as to betray his own sister and fight for evil purposes, but she accepted the fact that, one day, they would have to fight Alex. They revealed themselves after Alex left. It was the first time Mia saw Jenna up close. Jenna was more beautiful than she had previously thought. Although her eyes had a spark of life, they showed compassion. Mia was lost in thought when she realized that she should pay attention to the conversation.

"…go back to Contigo and talk," Jenna said.

"I agree," Mia quickly responded, then thought, _Damn! That was too fast! I seem too eager._

Both groups returned to Contigo and shared their story. Mia inconspicuously stared at Jenna the entire time. Mia studied her features, listened to what she said, and hoped to the gods that no one noticed. Mia paid attention at the end of the conversation, when Hamma was saying that she was Ivan's sister. The rest of the time Mia was making mental notes about what Jenna said and her actions. After the long discussion, it was decided that Issac would join Felix in his quest. Mia was pleased, as she got to spend more time with Jenna. Since it was evening, they decided to all spend the night in the inn.

That night Mia dreamed, and she dreamed of Jenna.

* * *

Whew...the end of the first chapter. This actually took me a couple of days to write as I am in High School, so it could be weeks before I present the second installment of my story. Again, I hoped you liked it, and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter. Thanks to the two that made it their favorite story! There really is no excuse to why it took so long, but I did have science fair to do... Oh well, it's done. I hope you enjoy it, and PLEASE REVIEW!!!

* * *

**Uncertainty**

_Chapter 2: Northern Disappointment_

Mia lay in her bed on the ship. She had time to think, as she could not help on the deck. Mia had grown sick from the ebb on her psyenergy from the flying ship. Felix had promised not to fly the ship for too long until she had gotten used to the constant ebb of her psyenergy from the use of Hover and the newly acquired wings from Contigo. When they awoke the morning following the lighting of the Lighthouse, Felix had offered Piers' ship to use for the group. When the group saw the transformation that Piers' ship had taken, the topic was decided. The evening before, the people of Contigo had attached the wings that they had been working on. Mia recalled something mentioned about a prophecy that the ship matched a description for. Hama told them that the power of Anemos, or Hover, would allow the ship to fly. She had warned them that the ship would slowly ebb on all of their psyenergy, and the group should be careful with flying until they were used to the ebb. The ship had taken off with a problem. That is, until the group had been flying for several hours. They were nearly to the Northern Reaches when Mia had fainted. Felix landed the ship in the frigid waters, and Piers used Ply on her. This woke her up. Felix then gave her a Psy-Crystal, which she thankfully used. The Psy-Crystal glowed then dissipated in her hand, and after that, she could stand. It had been decided that she would spend the rest of the day in bed, and the ship would sail on the water, although it took much longer. A knock on the door suddenly tore Mia from her thoughts.

"Come in," she answered.

It was Garet. "We are nearing the Northern Reaches. Do you want to stop whining about your weak self and come back up on the top deck?" Garet sarcastically asked.

"I will when you stop being an asshole," Mia responded, just as sarcastically.

"Oh, that's unfair, Mia. You know that I can't resist bugging you," Garet responded.

"Hmm…I'll be up there soon. Now leave, I need to change," Mia said. When he made no move to leave, she told him, "Get out of here! I need to change, you ass!"

Garet cocked his head to one side, raising his eyebrow. "And if I don't want to leave?" he asked sarcastically.

"I'll freeze you in a block of ice and throw you overboard," Mia said, being very serious.

"Touché," Garet said, promptly leaving.

Mia did not immediately start to change. She lay back down to think about the situation with Garet. Although she had only known Garet, Issac, and Ivan for six months, she felt close to them. She knew that if any boy in Imil had tried something like that, she would immediately freeze them just to shut them up. Justin, her own apprentice had once been boasting of his healing abilities, saying that he was a better healer than her to the townspeople. She walked into the sanctum while he was doing his boasting, so she froze him, and then left him to heal himself since he was such a better healer. He ended up getting a nasty case of the flu and was bedridden for a week before he sent for Mia to heal him. When Mia got there, he admitted he was wrong and groveled at her feet for forgiveness, and for her to heal him of his tremendous flu. She obliged, to the condition that he never even thinks that he's better than her ever again. Justin had quickly agreed to this condition.

Mia slowly sat up, quietly giggling to herself at what she had done to the arrogant boy. She took a quick look around her room, deciding what she would need on the top deck. She ended up deciding to wear her cloak, and her fur coat that she liked so much. She also decided that there might be some monsters they would encounter, so she decided to take her staff too. She slowly got up, testing her strength. Once she confirmed that she was strong enough to stand, she slowly hobbled on stiff legs over to the wardrobe that all of the rooms had. Once there, she undressed, revealing her slender body. She decided not to change into her one of her few other sets of undergarments, just to wear what she had on. She thought differently when she smelled it. Once the stench of week-old undergarments reached her nose, she ripped them off, to get her clean set. After she was fully undressed, she admired herself in the wardrobe's mirror. She rubbed her body, amazed at how fit she had gotten over the past six months. She was never fat, but she was not in the best shape when she left Imil. But all the grueling tasks the group had performed over those six months, including defeating the two-headed dragon that was Saturos and Manardi fused together, had perfected her body into a well-toned, muscled body that any girl would admire to have. She put on her new set of undergarments, then her pants, dress, then cloak. She then put on her fur coat, and admired the blue color in the mirror. The feel of the fur against her skin had been appealing o her, ever since her grandmother made her the coat, three years ago. It was the last thing she could make before she got very sick. Oddly enough, it was also about the time Alex had started leaving Imil so often, what Mia now new was to hang around Saturos and Menardi. Mia had always thought that both her grandparents got sick because Alex, who is the better healer, wasn't there to protect their house with psy-energetic wards against diseases. Flu season had hit especially hard that winter. Mia held off the disease, but she could not properly fight it. It was just too strong.

Mia started to walkout of her room, but then had to double back because she forgot her staff. Once she grabbed the staff, she started out again. _Some nice frozen air should do me some good._ She thought. She found it strange that the Lemurian ship did not rock or sway much as it sailed. She was also surprised at how fast it went, although it did not have sails or oars. Piers said that it relied solely on the power in that black orb. Mia made her way to the stairwell that would lead her to the top deck. She ascended the staircase slowly, careful not to fall. When she got to the top of the stairs, she prepared herself for the insanity that was bound to be taking place on deck. She took a deep breath, and opened the door. There were two things that she noticed before anything else. The first was the cold. She wasn't ready for the rush of frigid air that met her. The ship was so well insulated, probably from psy-energy, that she didn't even realize that it got so cold. She was glad that she had grabbed her coat. The second thing she noticed was the utter lack of insanity on the deck. Felix was at the tiller, just like her normally was, but everyone wasn't running around like mad to keep the ship in order. The group was standing around Felix. It was only then that she noticed that they were flying. _No wonder the ship is moving so fast and so smoothly, the ship was flying!_ Mia walked over to the tiller to join the group, and they immediately started to tease her.

"Ah! The dead has risen!" Issac said jokingly.

"Shut up or you will be the dead one," Mia returned, not missing a beat.

"I hope mind us flying again," Felix said, apologetically.

"Not at all, I didn't even notice it this time," Mia told him. In truth, she was perturbed by the fact that they were flying without her consent, but she didn't want to upset them. She felt fine.

"Well, why did we have sail most of the day if you were fine?" Garet asked which earned him a slap across his head from Jenna. "What?!" he exclaimed.

"That's mean, don't do that!" she snapped.

"How long have we been flying?" Mia asked, ignoring the conflict that just took place.

"Only about half an hour, tops," Issac said, "We started flying about ten minutes before we sent Garet down to get you. That was about when we passed the Northern Inlet. We started flying so we could sleep in Prox instead of on the boat."

"So that means we will be in Prox's inn tonight?" Mia asked.

"If everything goes according to plan…"

When the ship flew, it moved at breathtaking speeds. A trip that would normally take a week could be compressed into a couple of days. Mia tried to watch the water fly by under the ship, but it just made her dizzy. They flew for about another half hour. Felix had to land the ship when the waters became too icy to fly over without harming the ship. Then he had to maneuver in a maze of icy waters and glaciers to continue north. A couple of times, the group reached a dead end and had to turn around. Felix carefully navigated the ship to avoid hitting icy patches and sink the ship. Most of the others tried to keep warm. Mia and Piers, being Mercury Adepts, were immune to the cold, so they helped Felix. Felix, who had lived in the icy Northern Reaches for three years when he was held captive in Prox, was used to the cold. The other five were huddled together, struggling to keep warm from the brief bursts of fire that Garet and Jenna took turns conjuring. The ship made its way north at an excruciatingly slow pace. Finally, after about an hour of this slow work, the ice started to get thinner and thinner until the ship got to a clearing in the ice. This would have been great news, except that there was a great wall of ice in the middle of the clearing. The group stared in utter disbelief.

Felix fell to his knees. "No…I-It can't b-be…w-we missed the one time of year when the N-Northern Reaches are melted enough to pass through…" Felix stammered," N-Now…W-we will n-never…J-Jenna, I-I'm sorry…I-I-I'm s-so sorry…" Felix started to cry.

* * *

And that's it for now! I hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to get the next chapter out before i go on my church's winter retreat in the third week of February! And again, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the LONG wait, but I finally got it. And I do already have the next two chapters to type, so I'll probably be able to get something done during Thanksgiving Break. PLEASE REVIEW!!

* * *

**Uncertainty**

_Chapter 3: Dreams_

Mia awoke to a dark room. She struggled to remember the past days. She slowly started to remember those days that had somehow slipped her mind. She remembered that three days ago, they had tried without success to demolish the ice wall that blocked them from Prox. She could see the image clearly in her head of the group trying everything. Jenna and Garet trying to melt the wall that blocked them from the final step of their journey, Felix and Issac both tying to find the ground under the sea so that they could use the stone to shatter the ice, Ivan and Sheba trying to use lightning to melt or shatter the ice, and she and Piers trying to part the ice, just as they could with water. Felix even tried this gem that made a huge explosion in the ice. It did nothing. It was as if the gods were preventing them from reaching Prox, preventing them from saving Weyard. She had slept fitfully that night, exhausted from trying to attempt to break the wall all that day. That day after trying to destroy the ice, they pulled out the map and decided to skirt the western edge of Angara, to look for something that would possibly help them destroy the wall. Yesterday, they had found Loho, a small town in southwestern Angara that had a cannon which might be able to break through the wall. The problem with the cannon, however, was that it had no ammunition. The group took up a room in Loho's inn, disappointed with the day. Having finally regained her memory, Mia tried to get up out of the bed, but an invisible force was keeping her down. She could only sit up in her bed, looking around in the blanket of darkness. Suddenly a fire surrounded her and caught the room with the bright orange blaze. Large rocks started to fall around her, somehow not breaking the floor or catching the room on fire. The fire that was still burning brightly around her broke off from the room and floated in front of her, forming the shape of a cannon. The fiery cannon effigy then exploded in a bright yellow burst of light.

Mia awoke, sweating profusely. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she looked around the room. Outside the window, the sky was the grey color of the early morning. Mia saw the others in her room sitting up in their beds with the same dazed expression she was sure she had. In her room there was Jenna, Sheba, Ivan, and herself. Ivan had been put in the room solely to save money. Since there were five boys, and three girls, it would be unreasonable to buy three rooms when they could buy two and just have one boy be in the room with the girls. Ivan drew the short straw that night. Everyone had the same terrified expression on their face.

Ivan was the first to break the tense silence. "Umm…I assume you had the same dream I did?"

"About the fire and the rocks and the cannon?" Jenna asked cautiously.

"That's the one I had," Ivan retorted.

"It…it was more than a dream. It felt very real," Jenna said tensely.

"It felt…almost like a premonition," Sheba said.

"You're right. And it may have been a premonition. I had a similar dream before, about the dragon on the Lighthouse. This dream felt the same, so I'm assuming this is another premonition," Ivan explained.

"Why would I have seen it though?" Sheba asked.

"Well, you are a Jupiter Adept too. Your psyenergy probably overheard the message from Jupiter," Ivan responded.

"Ok, but what about me and Mia? We aren't Jupiter Adepts, like you," Jenna asked.

"Well, just to tell you, from now on I'm just guessing, but maybe the psyenergetic signals were strong enough that your psyenergies picked up on the signals too. That's just a theory; I don't really know," Ivan guessed.

"It's all we really have to go by," Mia found her voice. "But instead asking how did it happen, we should ask what does it mean?"

"Well, last time I had a premonition, it signaled for impending doom, But Hama said that these premonitions could mean anything, and it would get easier to translate them as time went on," Ivan explained.

The room was quiet for several moments. Mia's mind was racing, thinking about this latest development in their journey. Just by looking at the other's faces, she could tell that they were thinking about the same thing. Ivan stood and left the room so that the women could dress. The women dressed in silence, pulling off their undergarments so they could put new ones on. Mia tried not to stare at Jenna's naked body as she dressed. She did sneak a couple of peeks however, before slipping into her tunic. When the women finished dressing, they grabbed their bags and Ivan's bedroll, as he left it in their room, and met the boys in the hall. The boys were joking and horsing around just as if nothing strange had happened that morning. Seeing the boys' cheerful attitude picked up the girls' spirits, and they all started smiling weakly. Ivan took his bedroll, thanking Sheba, and the group started downstairs. They ate the inn's breakfast while the group discussed their vision.

"This vision could mean anything," Felix said after hearing each of their accounts.

"We should break it down into the main symbols of the dream. Then it will probably be easier to decipher the dream," Issac responded.

"Well, from mine, there was the fire, the rocks, and the cannon," Ivan said.

"Wait…the rocks were on fire. In my dream they didn't only seem to be on fire, they seemed to be made of fire. That could mean that they are elemental. Piers, Felix, Sheba, do you remember the elemental rocks that we climbed?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah…there was Air's Rock, Gaia Rock, and Aqua Rock, right?" Sheba asked.

"Yeah. I always thought it was weird that there was no rock for Mars. There was a rock for Mercury, Venus, and Mars, but no rock for Mars," Jenna said.

"That does seem odd. There is always balance with everything psyenergetic on Weyard. There should be balance even with the elemental rocks," Felix said, pulling out the map.

The map was basic, showing only the shapes of the continents and the locations of mountain ranges. They had marked the map with their quill as they visited new places, and the ink was still looked shimmering and new from where they had marked Loho the night before. Mia saw the markings showing the locations of the other elemental rocks the night before. These elemental rocks were nearly all positioned near the edge of the Eastern Sea. Air's Rock was located in the middle of Osenia, in the one the eastern desert on the small continent. Aqua Rock was on a small island near the edge of Weyard, and Gaia Rock in the north, on a small strip of an island, not much larger than the island on which Aqua Rock positioned. There were many towns that she knew were scattered over inland Angara, and she saw four towns on Gondowan, two of which she had not visited. There were a few other towns scattered over the remaining continents, and inlets on the Eastern Sea. Right in the middle of the Eastern Sea, there were markings for the Sea of Time and Lemuria, which she had not heard of before Lord Babi told her about it, and commanded them to find it for his mystical draught. She now knew this journey held no validity anymore, as she was informed that Lord Babi had died without his mystical draught. There were three temples that she had earlier learned held the three parts to the legendary trident of Poseidon. The Western Sea was not as developed. There were a few markings for the Jupiter Lighthouse, Contigo, and Shaman Village. The Northern Sea was marked with an arrow, pointing northward off the map, and Prox was also mapped with the arrow. Felix told the group that in search for the Hover Jade, they had searched the two Western Sea continents. Felix told of how they found Shaman Village, and Felix raced the Shaman for the Hover Jade. They deduced that, because of that, they would have seen this new elemental rock when they tried this. North of Loho, the mountains skirted the ocean so closely, they elemental rock could not have been there. The group finally deduced that the elemental rock must be somewhere on Gondowan.

"But Gondowan is so big!" Ivan noticed.

"Well, we thoroughly traveled the southern portion of Gondowan when we went there for Piers, and since it's so thin there, we could see the Western Sea from the summits of most of the mountains. We did not see any elemental rock, or else we would have checked it out," Felix said.

"Then it must be in northern Gondowan, but only in the Western portion of it, because we searched the eastern portion when we were there for the Lighthouse. That's a relatively small portion of Gondowan, and it's pretty close, so we could ask around about the rock," Issac said.

"But what do we ask them?" Felix asked.

"How about: is there a mountain nearby that shoots fire?" Piers asked.

"That makes it sound like a volcano. The only volcano I know of is Mt. Aleph," Issac said.

"The other elemental mountains were more like plateaus, like actual oversized rocks just dropped onto Weyard," Felix said.

"Excuse me," said a voice behind them, "But would you be talking about Magma Rock?"

There was one other guest at the inn. He was a young man, travelling alone. When they had talked to him the night before, they learned he was an explorer from Gondowan, trying to see Mt. Aleph and some of the better Angara landmarks, such as Goma Range and the famous Silk Road. They told him that then that most of them hailed from Angara, and they nearly all seen all of these famous places. They listened to the man's tales, and heard this young man, who couldn't be much older than they were talk with the experience of a much older man. They then realized they had it easy in their journey, most of which was attributed to the ability to use psyenergy.

"Actually, we do not know what we are talking about. Maybe you could help us," Felix responded.

"Okay, describe to me what you are thinking of," the man said.

"Well, it is a plateau, probably red or orange in color, and really hot, maybe even surrounded by fire, and smelling sulfuric."

"Minus the fire, you just exactly described Magma Rock."

"That's it, then. Could you maybe point Magma Rock out to us on this map?" Issac asked.

"I can, but I don't really recommend going to the mountain. There's a small tribe near there, and every once in a while, someone from the tribe will challenge the king of the tribe and if this challenger climbs the mountain successfully and brings a piece of the crystal that is on top of the mountain, the old king is executed, and the challenger becomes king. This is a very barbaric tribe, one that I was stuck with for eight months when they captured me. My captor eventually set me free, feeling sorry for me and told me that if I ever wanted to return and overthrow their tyrant king, he would mark the spot on my map. I told the man that I would go to Angara to learn what the Eastern Angarans call Chi and return to overthrow the king," the man told them.

"How many of these challengers were there?" Sheba asked.

"And how many survived the mountain?" Mia chimed in.

"One at a time ladies, and the story goes that many people have challenged the kings since the law was instated, but only one man, long ago, succeeded. According to the legend, this man had strange abilities that made him much stronger than the average man, but he still came back to the village battered and worn. Anyway, let me see your map, I have mine right here for easy access," the traveler told them.

He took their map and compared it to his map, which was in much more detail, as it was only of Angara and Gondowan. He took their quill and unscrewed their ink well. After dipping the quill and carefully shaking off excess ink on the quill, he meticulously found where the mark for Magma Rock should go, and then put a small circle there and wrote next to it "Magma Rock". He then marked the village he told them about, which was just to the northeast of Magma Rock. He then compared their map with his, and determined where markings for the landmarks he wanted to visit were. He marked out Vale, Mt. Aleph, Bilibin, Tolbi, Xian, and the Fuchin Temple. When he was done, he used his own rag to wipe the rest of the excess ink off the quill, capped the ink well, and returned their map, quill, and ink well.

"I hope you don't mind that I made some markings on mine from yours. It is going to make it easier for me to see what I want to and get to the proper cities in eastern Angara. I would have asked beforehand, but it is easier to ask forgiveness than it is to ask permission, right?" the man told them jokingly.

"Not at all. Thank you for your generosity in telling us your fabulous stories and showing where Magma Rock is located," Felix told him.

"It was my pleasure. May your journeys be filled with great fortune," the old man said.

"And yours," Felix responded.

The man gathered his things, tipped the innkeeper, who also happened to be the owner of the town's supply shop, and left Loho.

"He was very informative. Although to tell the truth, I am a little worried about what he said concerning people dying trying to climb the mountain." Felix told the group after the mountaineer had left.

"Going to check out the mountain couldn't hurt. And what the guy was talking about kinda seemed like there were average people trying to climb it, which most likely isn't possible unless you have psyenergy," Jenna responded.

"I think you're right Jenna," Mia chimed in, "We should go check out that mountain. I personally think that with the help of psyenergy, we could climb that mountain with ease." Jenna smiled at Mia when she said this, and Mia had to control herself from blushing.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to go check out the mountain. It's still pretty early morning, so if we set of now, we should get there about mid-day," Felix said with authority.

They gathered their bags, bought the necessary gear for the trip, and exited the inn to start toward their ship. By this time, the sun had just cracked the horizon and the sky was turning from the milky grey to a beautiful, clear blue sky. This kind of blue always reminded Mia of the crisp, blue sky of the summers in Imil, when it stopped snowing, but it was still cold enough that the snow did not melt away. The group loaded their ship and sailed away from the beach they were anchored on. Once they got past the continental shelf, Felix used hover to start the ship flying, and he flew the ship south, towards Gondowan. Mia excused herself from the deck for the hour-long journey to take a nap. She did not sleep well for reasons other than their shared premonition. She slid her dress off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. She stepped out of it, picked it up, and laid it out across the table in her cabin. Her bed was still neatly made, the soft Lemurian-made sheets, and the firm but still a little soft mattress, also made in Lemuria. Not wanting to ruin how nice the sheets looked, she laid right down on top of the sheets. She lay there only for a moment before she drifted off into the realms of her dreams.

She saw red. It was flowing, like it was something blowing in a wind. This was no ordinary red however, it sparkled and shone and was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She then realized it was hair blowing in a stiff breeze. Another look indicated that it was in fact Jenna. Although there was a human form there, she did not want to focus on anything but the beautiful hair. She wanted to reach out and feel the hair, to see if it felt as good as it looked. She wanted to hold that beauty eternally. Instinctively, she reached out to this beautiful hair. When she did this, the hair and Jenna's shape disappeared. She suddenly found herself in a beautiful, flowery meadow, with Jenna. Jenna's hair blew in the wind, look just as good as it just had. Jenna's red eyes sparkled like rubies reflecting the sun's majestic rays. Her skin was perfectly smooth and clean, as if she had just taken a hot bath in a natural spring. Jenna was wearing a beautiful red dress that flowed in the wind just as her hair did. She suddenly felt something. A desire to run forth to meet this red-haired angel just to kiss her and make Jenna hers forever welled up inside of her, overwhelming all her senses. This desire continued to swell until she ran forth to meet her love. Just as she reached Jenna, she was awakened by the sound of the boat hitting the water for its landing. Mia awoke to find herself covered in sweat for the second time in a day. Knowing that she would be sent for soon, she slid her sweaty undergarments off her smooth, glistening body and dried off the sweat on her naked body, starting by rubbing her breasts dry then moving down her stomach to her beautiful, firm legs. She left the wet undergarments lying on the floor as she quickly put dry ones on her now dried body. She then slid on the dress she had left on the table, now glad she had taken it off, and hurried up onto the ship's deck to get ready for the arduous day ahead of them.

She reached the ship's deck to find the ship cruising into the shore. They anchored off at a small beach, and a few of the boys went to retrieve the group's armor and weapons. When the boys returned with the armor and weapons, Mia went to help Jenna put her armor on. Mia tightened the back laces for Jenna and then got her chance to feel this hair she had dreamed about when it was time to put her hair in a bun for her circlet. Mia took her time putting the hair into a bun, just so she could feel this hair longer. When Jenna was suited up, she helped Mia put on her leather breastplate and tied Mia's hair up in a bun with the same slow deliberation that Mia used.

_Am I imagining this, or is Jenna actually feeling my hair like I did to hers? _Mia thought.

Felix took out their map and marked out the most direct route for them to take. When he was done with this, each member of the group grabbed their respective weapon. Felix, Issac, Jenna, and Piers all grabbed a different sword, each of which had its own psyenergetic power. Sheba, Ivan, and Mia picked up their sparring staffs that each also had their own psyenergetic power. Garet had a huge psyenergetic battle axe that he strapped to his belt. Felix used the Black Orb to lock the ship so that monsters and thieves could not get into their ship. The group climbed down the ladder on the side of the ship, and then Felix explained how the group would be hiking east then south then east once more, and that the mountain would probably be to the north side of them, but it wouldn't be more than a mile in any direction, so they could search if needed. He also told the group that there were about three hours before mid-day, so this would be a quick hike. Felix rolled up his map and made it easily accessible, and then the group started their hike. Mia did not find it to be a hard hike, as the trails were pretty much flat and there was a breeze to keep them cool. The group battled some monsters, but these monsters seemed easy enough to beat at first, but as they tired, the monsters started to seem harder. But the group's psyenergy always prevailed over any monster that would fight them. As the day grew on, Felix kept the group hiking faster and faster while they became more exhausted. Felix was worried that he would not meet his mid-day goal because this pass in the mountain seemed like it stretched on forever. The pass was growing smaller the further they went too. The pass finally came to an abrupt end, and turned left, towards the east, and the group continued their race against time. By the end of the hike, the group was actually jogging to make it in time, when Magma Rock finally broke over the horizon. The group picked up their pace even more, and finally got to the base of the crimson monolith just before mid-day. The group stopped to rest and ate a light lunch. The smell of sulfur was generally overwhelming near the mountain. And although the group rested in the shade of a forest, it was the hottest Mia had ever been since the Lamakan Desert, the evil desert they had to cross to reach Kalay. Mia thought back to this horrible desert, how they had to run from oasis to oasis, battling monsters and exhaustion alike, and how the desert seemed endless, and did not even have a breeze to move the air. Thinking back to her survival of this desert gave Mia the strength she needed, so she finished her lunch and prepared herself to climb Magma Rock.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the third installment of my story. Again, sorry for the long wait, and hopefully it won't happen again. And as always, PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the 4th Chapter in Uncertainty. Sorry for the long wait, but I had problems with this chapter, and then in the heat of my graduation, I forgot about it. It is a longer Chapter, but the next one will be short and sweet. Also this Chapter does not have much in the development of Mia and Jenna, but I don't think there would be while they are doing something like Magma Rock. I know that unless you are playing the game Magma Rock can seem boring, but I tried to make it as interesting as possible. Anyway, I hope you enjoy Chapter 4, and as always, Please Review!

* * *

Uncertainty

Chapter 4: Magma Rock

Mia quickly realized that the mountaineer in Loho had been right about Magma Rock. This evil mountain could not have been scaled by any normal person. Luckily for this group of eight, they were far from normal. It was a challenge with the endless swarms of monsters, the puzzles that could only be solved with psyenergy, the steep cliffs, and the oppressive heat, but the group continued to climb higher and higher on this monolith of a mountain. The air surrounding Magma Rock just grew hotter as they climbed. This heat was a great strain on all of these eight young adepts. Jenna exhausted her psyenergy the quickest of the group, because she possessed the power of Blast. There were statues in the shape of large heads lining the crags and cliff-sides of the mountain. These statues, once activated by Jenna's Blast psyenergy, would send bombing fireballs at obstacles or sometimes provide a quick lift up a particularly large cliff. Mia and Piers also exhausted themselves pretty quickly from tending to the wounds of their friends.

The day wore on as they climbed. Although the sun had started to set, the group did not notice because of the fiery orange glow that the mountain gave off. The mountain also emitted a putrid smell, which was later identified as the smell of sulfur. The group finally neared the large, plateau-type summit of this mountain. All Mia could smell was the burning sulfur from inside the rock. Mia did not know what exactly they were supposed to retrieve from the summit of this mountain, but she prayed that the climb back down would be easier.

Once Mia climbed upon the plateau, she looked around and was disappointed to find nothing of interest. All there was on the mountain's large summit was a large crystal that glowed a fiery red in the sunset, a large statue that resembled some of the smaller blasting statues facing this crystal, and one of the normal sized blasting statues off to the side facing its monolith of a brother. Jenna walked up to the smaller statue and used her Blast psyenergy on it. Its mouth exploded a fireball of psyenergy, just like the rest. This fireball hit the large statue and set it off in an uncharacteristically large explosion. The large statue opened its mouth, and then emitted a huge fireball of psyenergy that collided with the large crystal. The crystal seemed to absorb the psyenergy for a moment, until it exploded into millions of shards, none big enough to harm anyone. After the dust had subsided, the group saw a demolished mountain summit and large hole where the crystal used to be. It suddenly became clear to Mia. Climbing this mountain was just a pretest to see if the adept was worthy enough to attempt the real test of the mountain and obtain the power within. It was a more brutal version of the doorway in the Venus Lighthouse that would only open for adepts. Mia casually picked up one of the larger shards of crystal and found that it invigorated her with psyenergy.

"Guys, they're psyenergy stones! The crystals are psyenergy stones!" Mia called out to her friends.

The rest of the group quickly found a shard big enough and revitalized themselves with the strength that was held within the crystals. The group then noticed a breeze. With the large crystal gone and the monolith of a statue knocked over from the recoil of its own blast, I breeze was allowed to flow over the rock. The group rested in this breeze before deciding to continue their exhausting journey into the mountain.

Mia thought that inside the mountain might be a little cooler since it was not subject to the hot sun all day, but when she looked around the first room they encountered, she quickly realized that the heat would be even more extreme. The first room was as large as the top of the plateau, but was mostly a lake of fiery magma. Mia saw that this lake fed an entire river system through the mountain, heating it and giving the exterior of the mountain that fiery red glow. Mia also realized that the heat outside the mountain came not from the sun, but from the elemental monolith itself. As they looked through the caves of the mountain, the group found the statues they found outside. There were statues that blasted fireballs of psyenergy, and statues that created a lift by using the blast of psyenergy. There was also a new statue, that when charged would redirect magma and sometimes fill new channels with magma. Filling new channels seemed counterproductive until the group noticed giant floating pads that would float through the magma and carry them across the rivers all at once. The group slowly wound their way down the mountain, crossing the great rivers and lakes of molten stone. The group tired quickly, because the monsters attacked them relentlessly and the heat was oppressive. The group continued on though, deeper into the heart of the mountain.

The group drove on through their exhaustion with one thought in mind: saving Prox. They knew that Saturos and Mernardi were dead at the bottom of the sea near the Venus Lighthouse. They also knew that Alex's new puppets, Karst and Agatio, were already attempting to climb the Mars Lighthouse without being able to succeed. That would be okay, except that Karst and Agatio had the Mars Star that the group so desperately needed to light the final Lighthouse. The group knew that they must get to Prox before Karst and Agatio died so that they could get the Mars Star and light the Lighthouse.

At one point the group reached a long hall that was just a river of magma. They were about to turn around and count the room as a dead end, until Flint, Isaac's first elemental Djinn, popped out of the crystal he was kept in on Isaac's belt to speak. "Master, there is a Djinn at the end of this hall. I know that it would add time to your quest, but we should rescue my brother. There will be a platform arriving shortly."

A platform did in fact turn the corner of the hall shortly after Flint returned to his crystal in the belt. The group stepped on this platform and rested for a moment in the sweltering heat as the platform carried them down the hall, around the corner, and to a small isle in the river of magma. In the middle of this tiny isle stood a Mars Djinn, who was wary of these new arrivals. When the group stepped off onto the isle, the platform stopped. The group approached the Mars Djinn, getting ready for its attack. When they got close enough, the Djinn attacked. The battle was surprisingly short. The Djinn joined Jenna, and the group took the platform back up the river, out of this dead end.

The group continued further down through the mountain. As they continued, the monsters got stronger and the heat became more oppressive. The whole group was exhausted beyond belief. They were running out of medicinal herbs and nuts and the healers, Mia and Piers, were running out of psyenergy in their reserves. Just when Mia thought she was about to collapse from the heat and her exhaustion, they entered a room that was cooler than the rest. This room was darker, and contained no magma. Mia was relieved to see a giant psyenergy stone in the center of the room.

"Finally we are at the psyenergetic core of the mountain. This means that we are close to our goal," Felix explained.

"What do you mean the core of the mountain?" Isaac inquired of Felix.

"Well, in all the other elemental mountains, near the tablet we are searching for, there is a room just like this one, with a giant psyenergy stone that we believe powers the entire mountain. I also believe the room is made out of psyenergy stone, which is why we felt stronger when we stepped into the room. We can use the stone to replenish our reserves of psyenergy, then heal our wounds and continue onward through the last few rooms of Magma Rock."

The group did just that. They all placed their hands on the giant crystal, and after feeling the rush of psyenergy flowing through their bodies, Mia and Piers used psyenergy to heal the group's wounds then replenished their psyenergy again. The group of eight then continued out of the other side of this room, back into the heat.

When they entered the next room, Felix indicated how it was the final puzzle because of the double doors at the end of the lake of lava they faced. This final puzzle was a maze of large stones they could jump on to get across the lake. There was also one of the large statues that resembled a head that Mia knew would blast the fireball of psyenergy. This particular statue could be moved along a space to be aimed at obstacles along the way of the puzzle. Some of the obstacles were the pillars of sandstone that could be blasted away by the statue, and other obstacles were shorter pillars that were on fire. Mia knew from experience that she could use her Douse psyenergy to put out this fire, and then Isaac's Move psyenergy could be used to push the small pillar out of the way. The group worked their way across this lake of lava, sometimes having return to the start to blast away a pillar, sometimes having to use the Douse psyenergy to put out a fire. After blasting one pillar, a fireball exploded out of the magma and landed on the other side of the lake, near the double doors. After this final pillar was gone, the way was clear for the group. They made their way across the lake onto the "shore" of the other side of the lake. Mia used her douse on this still burning fireball to put it out, and they found a ball underneath that looked like a fiery red cannonball. This ball had an inscription on the side that read "Magma Ball".

"We should take this. It will probably help us with the citizens of Loho, so we can blast their wall away and claim their prize of the cannon," Isaac suggested.

The group collected the cannonball and continued through the large double doors. This room was similar to the core of the mountain, cool and slightly darker. They were standing on a small isle of sorts next to the doors and past the isle there was a hole that seemed to go on forever. Across the large hole, there was another "isle" that had pillars and some sort of tablet on a pedestal. To get across the gaping hole, there were floating squares of rock, just large enough for the entire group to jump on. The group jumped across these, and after the last person had jumped off a square, it vanished. Once the group got to the other patch of land, all of the pads vanished completely. Mia was worried at first but then she saw another trail of pads off to her left, which soothed her worry. In the middle of this patch of land stood a tablet on a pedestal with weird writing and hand prints on it.

"Well, I guess it's my turn now, isn't it?" Jenna asked to no one in particular.

Jenna placed her hands in the prints on the tablet. The tablet started to glow, and both the tablet and Jenna lifted into the air, glowing with psyenergy. Mia gazed in admiration at how beautiful Jenna was at this point. Both Jenna and the tablet slowly started to land, and the glowing ceased.

"What just happened?" Ivan asked.

"Jenna was just bestowed with an ancient psyenergy that was guarded by this mountain. There were similar tablets in each of the other elemental mountains. Sheba learned Reveal from Air's Rock, Piers learned Parch from Aqua Rock, and I learned Sand from Gaia Rock. Each of these psyenergies have assisted us on our quest, and I assume this psyenergy will too," Felix explained. "So what is this one called Jenna?"

"The gods, they spoke to me. They told me they were giving me the psyenergy called Blaze. They told me it will make existing fire travel across short distances," Jenna told them.

The group decided that since there was nothing else to accomplish in this mountain, they should get going. They jumped over the floating squares on the left side of the tablet's patch of land, and onto another patch of land. As expected, these pads disappeared too. This new patch of land held a different way out of the room. However, the door was locked. Beside the door were two tall torches, one lit and the other not. Jenna stood behind the lit torch and faced the unlit torch, and then unleashed her new Blaze psyenergy. The fire of the lit torch grew bright and shot out a trail of fire directly at the unlit torch. This trail of fire lit the other torch, and the door opened on its own. Through the door was a narrow corridor that led out into the open air. When the group got out of the mountain, they realized it was night and saw that they had exited on the western side of the mountain, even though they had started climbing on the south side of the mountain.

The group of young adepts, now armored with a cannonball for the Loho cannon and a new psyenergy, left the mountain's heat and set up camp. After dinner, they all climbed into their tents and slept hard, exhausted from their accomplishment.

* * *

Well, that's the story. It may or may not be entirely accurate according to the game, but it's how I told it. I will say that I did not enjoy writing this chapter because of where they were and how to incorporate all the problems one might encounter in Magma Rock without making it a walkthough of the game. That is why some parts are probably incorrect, and the parts I remember (AKA the important parts) are well described. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter though. **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **Did I mention PLEASE?


End file.
